fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 May 2017
01:13:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: do u think 01:13:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you can survive 01:13:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane, look at your TDL PM. hehehe 01:13:56 CHAT MurphJ3: Try using 2 accounts in the same browser. It will knock the fitsdt one of. Try it yourself 01:13:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: my wrath? 01:13:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .. 01:13:56 CHAT MurphJ3: Cade, I will post proof on your wall in a moment. 01:13:56 CHAT The real JANE THE KILLER: im leaving 01:13:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bai Jane 01:13:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye Jane 01:13:56 CBOT Frogger bot: Frogger bot v1.9 is online! 01:14:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: yse 01:14:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THE POWER 01:14:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !log 01:14:14 CBOT Frogger bot: Logging... 01:14:14 CBOT Frogger bot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 01:14:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ..... 01:14:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Perfect 01:14:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: you just gave him power to do stuff Cade .-. 01:14:46 JOIN MurphJ3 has joined the chat. 01:15:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What? 01:15:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: No i didnt 01:15:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block MurphJ3 01:15:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: noooooooo, Baby left :( 01:15:36 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat. 01:15:39 CHAT EchoingFantasy: rip 01:15:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !on 01:15:41 CBOT Frogger bot: Booting up! 01:15:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block MurphJ3 01:15:54 CBOT Frogger bot: 01:16:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ded 01:16:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: mhmm 01:17:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:17:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me is scared 01:17:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WHY 01:17:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DID 01:17:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: YOU 01:17:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DO THAT 01:17:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: TO MY 01:17:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: TO ME* 01:17:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: THIS MORNING! 01:17:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .... 01:17:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: do what? 01:17:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You know 01:17:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you treated me like trash 01:17:59 CHAT EchoingFantasy: . 01:17:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: acted like a jerk 01:18:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: I was trying to protect you 01:18:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dun be mean to mess -.- 01:18:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: So you kicked me from the caht 01:18:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and said 01:18:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: "shut up noob" 01:18:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Is that protection? 01:18:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ........ 01:18:36 CHAT Chase McFly: For Mess it is 01:18:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: I never said that 01:18:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One 01:18:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess has never said the word Noob in her life 01:19:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Then this is a first 01:19:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 01:19:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: shoosh 01:19:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: I never said that 01:19:31 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Well I know for sure you said shut up 01:19:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Then it wasn't Mess 01:19:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and kicked me from the chat 01:19:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Care 01:19:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: to 01:19:41 CHAT Cadethefrogger: explain? 01:19:45 JOIN Qstlijku has joined the chat. 01:19:47 CHAT Chase McFly: She does always say shut up though 01:19:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me facepalms 01:19:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ohai Q 01:19:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Problem echoing? 01:20:07 CHAT Qstlijku: I think I'll go to the other chat 01:20:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: bai then Q 01:20:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I don't really like this one 01:20:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: Q look at CC PM 01:20:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: maybe, Maybe not Cade. 01:21:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Be streight with me 01:21:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I dont like these kind of games 01:21:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: where you try to get attention and stuff 01:21:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 01:21:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: like? 01:21:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: It's straight, not streight. 01:21:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Dont correct grammer with me 01:21:52 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I just did. 01:21:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: That only pisses my off more 01:21:59 CHAT EchoingFantasy: me * 01:22:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block EchoingFantasy 01:22:10 CBOT Frogger bot: 01:22:12 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:22:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: two clicks fantasy 01:22:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Soz 01:22:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 2 clicks 01:22:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and ur ded 01:22:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:22:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Why do you think 01:22:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: that your duty is to protect me? 01:22:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Not ded. just block, but srsly, correcting people is in my nature i could try and stop but i couldn't. .-. 01:22:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ECHO 01:22:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ENOUGH! 01:22:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: leave Echo alone 01:23:01 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:23:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:23:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Can't tell me what to do Cade~ 01:23:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I have said stop like 5 times 01:23:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ECHO 01:23:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: STOP 01:23:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: NOW 01:23:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IM WARNING YOU! 01:23:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: Cade calm down 01:23:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Why should I exactly? 01:23:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo 01:23:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: Echo stop 01:23:44 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Kk 01:23:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dont play tough with me 01:23:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: That gets me triggered 01:23:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: please Echo 01:23:57 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I said Kk Mess :v 01:24:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:24:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your duty is not to protect me 01:24:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I am in the fight agenst Jmurph 01:24:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: as much 01:24:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: as you 01:24:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Against, Cade 01:24:44 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ? 01:25:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .. 01:25:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wot? 01:25:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ....... 01:25:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: against cade? 01:25:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what does that mean? 01:25:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: He corrected you :b 01:25:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: >:( 01:26:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: CHASE! 01:26:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ONCE AGAIN 01:26:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block Chase McFly 01:26:15 CBOT Frogger bot: 01:26:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I can block you in 2 clicks 01:26:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dont correct me. 01:26:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ... 01:26:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Leave Chase alone -.- 01:26:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: HE JUST DID WHAT I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO DO! 01:27:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: But why does it bother you? :b 01:27:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:27:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ECHO 01:27:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WHY DO U THINK 01:27:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: IM JUST ASKING. 01:27:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: IM TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING 01:27:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: AND ALL U FORCUS ON 01:27:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: is my freaking spelling 01:27:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so just put up with it 01:27:32 CHAT Cadethefrogger: or GO 01:27:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: My focus isn't on your spelling, I just have a problem with incorrectly spelled words. 01:27:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop correcting his spelling. it's rude as hell 01:28:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:28:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I agree with Echo 01:28:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay Korrta 01:28:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: He was being rude just a moment ago.. 01:28:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: I agree with korra 01:28:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo, 01:28:26 CHAT EchoingFantasy: . 01:28:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yes? 01:28:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: why are you even here anyway? 01:28:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: I hate it when people do that to me 01:28:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I just want to know 01:28:46 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Because. Korra linked the chat 01:28:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: thats a legit question 01:28:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: so i joined 01:28:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Well. 01:28:53 CHAT EchoingFantasy: and i joined 01:28:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Can you maybe leave? 01:29:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:29:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No. 01:29:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Because 01:29:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: This is my chat 01:29:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and your causing problems for me. 01:29:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ......... 01:29:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !enable 01:29:29 CBOT Frogger bot: Enabling swear checking! 01:29:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !seen KingAlex105X 01:29:45 CBOT Frogger bot: I have not seen KingAlex105X. Sorry. 01:29:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DANIGT 01:29:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Now mess 01:29:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im in this fight 01:30:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the same amount 01:30:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: as you 01:30:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Your job is not to protect me. 01:30:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: HackerMaster21 seems to really want to protect me anyway 01:30:47 CHAT EchoingFantasy: You should be honored Mess wants to protect you :v She's not one who trusts lightly. 01:30:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ECHO! 01:31:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ENOUGH OF YOU! 01:31:13 CHAT Cadethefrogger: go chat on the demon sight wiki 01:31:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: But it's dead. 01:31:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what? 01:31:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I got roasted on it earlier 01:31:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: how could it be dead 01:31:46 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No one's really speaking on it, at the moment 01:31:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Then find a different chat 01:32:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:32:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Jeez lemme say something first .-. 01:32:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: your job is not to protect me 01:32:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I am in this fight 01:32:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: as much as you 01:32:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Besides 01:32:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: HackerMaster21 seems to want to protect me. 01:33:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: For some reason... 01:33:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo 01:33:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what is it? 01:33:12 CHAT EchoingFantasy: As i was GOING to say, I only know my chat, Cc (Which is crap), tdl, and just this .-. 01:33:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Then quit pissing me off 01:33:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I own this chat 01:33:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Literly 01:33:47 CHAT EchoingFantasy: But it's not really my fault you've got issues. .-. 01:33:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ... 01:34:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: OH HECK NO! 01:34:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Should I bring her back? 01:34:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: or is that a bad idea? 01:35:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: lets see. 01:35:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Mess 01:35:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Do you understnad what I said? 01:35:28 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined the chat. 01:35:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 01:35:39 CHAT EchoingFantasy: sorry. 01:35:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Good. 01:35:44 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo, 01:35:45 CHAT Messenger Deception: Cade PM 01:35:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Alright 01:37:03 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm just kinda tense and worried cuz my baby sis isn't doing to well today, and she's got a bad fever and well.... we don't know if she's getting better.. 01:37:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo, 01:37:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I survived my neck slit 01:37:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: belly riped 01:37:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and leg torn 01:37:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: at the same time 01:38:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im sure she can pull through 01:38:12 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ... 01:38:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: My 01:38:20 CHAT EchoingFantasy: 5 month old 01:38:22 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Sister. 01:38:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:38:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: aww 01:38:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: she's still young, .-. and wasn't born with amazing health. .-. 01:39:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: so she gets sick quickly 01:39:09 CHAT EchoingFantasy: and this is her worst yet. 01:39:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I hope she gets better. 01:40:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yeh after you said the things above i really don't think so, but if ya are honest, then thanks. I guess :v 01:40:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What did I say? 01:41:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block Messenger12 01:41:14 CBOT Frogger bot: 01:41:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Echo, CHAT I survived my neck slit CHAT belly riped CHAT and leg torn CHAT at the same time CHAT im sure she can pull through - CHAT CHAT Younger lives matter quite a bit, Cade, but she's not some person who has no need in life. .-. 01:42:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: IP ban him Cade click all the boxes 01:44:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Echo 01:44:10 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ? 01:44:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the way you said that 01:44:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: made it sound like 01:44:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you dont think I matter... 01:44:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Everyone matters .-. 01:44:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: -_- 01:45:04 CHAT Cadethefrogger: That happend to me 01:45:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: when I was 11 01:45:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: on my birthday 01:45:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .... 01:45:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I almost died 01:45:22 CHAT EchoingFantasy: sorry to hear that.. 01:45:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: but it was the first time I saw my sibolings look like they cared about me. 01:46:19 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .. 01:47:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: well.. um... sorry.. I'll just head off then :v 01:47:33 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bai I guess 01:47:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: By 2016 04 23